


Promise

by softzora



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Manga: Black Clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzora/pseuds/softzora
Summary: Zora is assigned to a life threatening mission and he left you with a promise.
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Promise

Colorful hues of the sunrise are peeking through your windows and you took a couple of seconds to admire it first. It is a rare occurrence for someone like you since you and your boyfriend are notorious for sleeping till noon. 

With your mind slipping to thoughts about him, you go on your ritual before sending him off to, yet, another mission. 

It's not new that Zora is not present in your house most of the time since he is a Magic Knight and even before accepting the job he was always out on the road fighting injustices.

Being together for almost 7 years now, the routine before he goes on his adventure is already embedded in your brain. 

First, you made your way back to your shared bed to wake him up. What a glorious sight it really is when he is deep in slumber. You can clearly see his handsome features without his black mask. You're the only one allowed to see him so vulnerable and bare from his usual costume and it makes you unbelievably soft.

You carefully plopped in the bed and leaned in to kiss his forehead, down to his soft lips. Being a light sleeper, it's not a surprise he is already fluttering his eyelids.

"Good morning, babe," you whispered in his ears.  
"If only every morning is like this," he announced while hugging your waist tightly and nuzzling his face on the crook of your neck. 

He definitely reminds you of a kitten. An adorable feisty one at that. You lightly slapped his toned chest. 

"Get up sleepyhead, you have a mission to conquer," you reminded him.   
He groaned deeply after hearing, this already wide awake.  
"I hope it's short and sweet so I can come back to you acting like my wife," he stated casually. 

A deep, intense blush immediately took over your cheeks. How dare he just say that out of the blue.

"You don't get to say that if you won't own up to it, asshole. Now get up, your breakfast is already on the table," you said while making your way back to the living room. 

"Soon to be wife, it is then," he shouted back at you and you can't help but smile. 

Zora is nothing but fast when he needs to be and with you nagging every minute how he takes his time he wants to laugh at you. 

Although he did wonder why you are being so extra careful and adorable during this morning. Maybe it's because he doesn't keep anything from you and carefully explained how this mission is quite dangerous. 

I know there is a hidden worry in all of your smiles and little reminders. He just let you be extra demanding and loud than usual. Going on and on about staying with your teammates and to be reckless, cause you can be a pain in the ass, Z, you firmly said while you help him with his mask.

Zora can't help but let out a shrill giggle on your way and he instantly got his response on the way you crinkle your eyebrows and your visible pout. God, he is so in love it's so sick.

You are tip toeing while putting his mask on.   
"Duck a little, you giant," he can't help but swoon on how adorable you are. 

You handed to him his grimoire and he gratefully accepted it with a hum. He bent over so he could kiss you.

You broke off the kiss and bumped your forehead to his. You caressed his cheeks and softly whisper, "Babe, please, promise me you will come back safe like you always do."

And there goes this worry wart. His own worry wart. He can't help but assure you, "I'll come back like I always do, doll. I'll marry you wouldn't I?" 

He really is unbearable, you thought to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to put on Zora's mask okay?


End file.
